


Welcome Back

by raspberryfieldsforever



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Family Drama, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryfieldsforever/pseuds/raspberryfieldsforever
Summary: Denise Fernandez ran away from Riverdale as soon as she could, right after the birth of her fourth child at the age of twenty-four. She had been a serpent for nine years, and had left for the safety of her children and herself. After her death thirteen years later, three of her four children, Luke, Gabriela, and Adriana, are forced back to Riverdale, and to join the Serpents for protection. What they don't know is that their mother had left behind many enemies, which they will face in Riverdale.





	1. Chapter 1

A young woman was sitting in her car, which was full of her belongings. It was stuffed with clothing, some furniture, and other things, either on the roof or in the car. It looked as though she was running away.

The woman was beautiful, no doubt. She had rich, dark brown hair, caramel colored skin, and beautiful brown eyes. She had no makeup on, for it was the middle of the night. She wore nothing special, just a tee shirt, jeans, and a small coat.

It was snowing outside the car, not enough to be worried, but enough to make the dark night look even more beautiful. The woman turned on her headlights, and backed out of the parking lot, and onto the main road. 

Among her possession lied her small children, who ranged from the ages of six to newborn. The oldest was a six year old boy placed in the middle, his brown hair falling in his face as he slept. 

The next was a one year old girl, bundled up for the weather in a coat that could have been the boy's. She slept behind the passenger seat peacefully.

The youngest was the newborn girl. She had been fed for the night and was finally sleeping, to her mother's relief. Her mother knew she would most likely have to stop to feed her in a few hours, and settle down the one year old once she woke. But, she kept driving, occasionally looking in her rearview mirror to see her small children, all tucked under one big blanket.

Beside her, was an eight year old boy in the passenger seat, playing his game boy as she drove. He looked slightly tired, but not ready to fall asleep.

"Mom?" He asked his mother. She glanced at her oldest son, who had slouched in his seat.

"Yes, Joey?" She asked. She kept her eyes on the road, not wanting anyone to see them.

"Why do we have to leave Riverdale?" He asked. She sighed.

Her oldest had been the most against leaving town, wanting to stay with his friends and their adoptive family, the Southside Serpents, of which his mother was a member of.

"I've explained it to you many times, Joey." She said to him. "There is a man out there. A very scary man, not far from Riverdale. He lives up in the city, but has threatened mommy many times. If we don't leave New York, we could be murdered. I'm doing this for your safety, baby."

"What about the Serpents?" Joey asked. "Why can't they protect you?"

"Jones has his own problems right now." The woman said, in a meaner tone. "And they can't always protect us. Besides, I don't want to drag my friends into this mess."

"But, mom, you can't just quit!" Joey said. 

"FP gave me his approval." She answered. "So, I can. It's for your safety Joey. And Luke's. And Gabriela and Adriana's."

"Mom, the dude wouldn't hurt two babies." Joey insisted. "Gabriela and Adriana won't be hurt."

"Oh, Joey." She cried. "They can be the most hurt. This man is ruthless, Joey. He will do anything to get his way."

Joey's eyes grew at his mother's answer, and he sunk back into his seat.

"He can't find us in Florida, right mom?" Joey asked. The woman nodded.

"He won't find us, sweetheart." She reassured him. "And I'll kill him with my bare hands if he tries to touch a hair on any of your heads.


	2. Chapter 2

Three figures stood in a graveyard, around a tombstone. The tombstone had a few flowers on it, but not much else, and was relatively plain for a grave just buried.

The first figure was a boy with wavy black hair cut short, and dark brown eyes that almost looked black. He had olive skin and was about medium height for a male his age. He was about eighteen, maybe nineteen. He was dressed in ripped jeans, an old black t-shirt, and old converse.

The second was a girl around the age of fourteen, with dyed emerald green hair, which was starting to fade and reveal her true black hair. Other than the hair, she looked almost exactly like a feminine version of her brother. She also happened to match his outfit- ripped jeans, t-shirt, with a flannel, and converse.

The final figure was another girl, no older than thirteen. She had dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, and olive skin, like her siblings, yet she was shorter than them, and slightly chubby. She was also wearing a black skirt, with a red top, and flats. She had red streaks down her face from where she had been crying, unlike her stone-faced siblings.

"Adriana, would you calm down?" The boy said to his youngest sister. "Don't cause a scene."

"Sorry, Luke." She said in a hiss. "I'm just a bit emotional, due to the fact that I will never see my mother ever again!"

"Dria, you know that's not true." Her sister said. "You'll see her-"

"Stop talking, Gabby!" Luke scolded her. "Look!"

The girls turned to where their brother was pointing. He pointed at a group of men not far away from them. The men all had on leather jackets, and we're decorated with tattoos and piercings.

Adriana read one of their leather jackets, which displayed a snake.

 _"The Southside Serpents?"_ She thought. 

"Who the hell are they?" Gabriela asked, while taking Adriana's arm into her grip.

"I'm fine, Gabby." Adriana said. 

"After what happened last month?" Gabriela scoffed. "You're never leaving my grasp again."

"Keep quiet you two!" Luke scolded them. "They'll notice us!"

"Too late." Adriana said.

Sure enough, the men in the leather jackets were walking their way. Luke stood in front of his sisters as they finally reached them, Gabriela pushing him out of the way and rolling her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked with her eyebrow raised. One of the men laughed.

A man with a salt and pepper head and beard chuckled, but responded.

"Cam to pay our respects to her." He said, pointing at the grave.

The tombstone in question had the name,  _Denise Marisol Fernandez_ , on it. It was their mother's grave.

"And who the hell are you?" Luke asked. "That was my mother, and I've never seen you in my life."

"I'm an old friend of your mother's." He said, sticking out his hand for them to shake. None of them took it. "Okay, not the friendly type."

"How did you know our mom?" Gabriela asked. 

"I'm from a town in New York. Denise is from there." FP said. "Ring any bells?"

Luke's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Gabriela and Adriana gave him confused looks.

"Jones?!" He asked in disbelief. "Is that actually-?"

"Yeah." He smirked. "Where's your other brother?"

"He moved after he got married." Luke said. "We haven't seen him since. Oh my god, Jones, what are you doing in Orlando?"

"Like I said, we came to pay our respects." FP said. "You're mom was a great Serpent, even if she had to leave before her time."

"Um, Luke?" Gabriela asked. "Want to explain?"

"Oh, right, Gabriela, Adriana, this is FP Jones." Luke said.

"Okay, how the hell did he know mom?" Adriana asked.

"From her hometown." Luke said. "He was a friend from her hometown. He's also the leader from the gang she joined."

"Mom was in a gang?" Gabriela asked.

"Yeah, way before Joey, or any of us were born." Luke said. "She left when I was like six, and we all moved down here."

"Where is that exactly?" Adriana asked.

"Riverdale." FP answered.


End file.
